


News from the Weyr

by BrendaA



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dragonsong, Gen, alternate viewpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaA/pseuds/BrendaA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another scene never described in Dragonsong. What happened when Elgion got back from the Hatching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	News from the Weyr

The blue dragon emerged from between above Half Circle Seahold, circling once before landing. Journeyman Harper Elgion was glad of the extra time; his head was still whirling with the extraordinary events he had witnessed that day.

The dragon landed not far from the main doors of the seahold with a jolt that rattled Elgion’s teeth. The dragonrider turned around, grinning in apology. “Sorry about that, Harper! Wirth says he’s sorry, too; he didn’t think the downdraft would be so strong!”

Elgion shook his head experimentally to make sure it had stopped rattling. “No harm done,” he said, smiling. He unhooked the straps from his belt and stepped gingerly onto the blue's outstretched leg, then jumped to the ground. “I thank you for the ride, M'garon. I’m sure Seaholder Yanus will be happy to offer you hospitality…”

“Give him my thanks, but I must get back to the Weyr. I have two more trips to make, and I don’t wish to antagonize anyone by being late. Good evening to you!”

“Good evening, then.”

Elgion backed up a few paces and watched the dragon leap into the air. Sighing in amazement as the pair vanished in the twilight sky, Elgion turned toward the door. He started at the figure silhouetted in the doorway, then relaxed as he recognized Alemi. The Seaholder’s oldest son was leaning on his crutch, his right leg encased in a large splint.

“Welcome back, Harper!” Alemi greeted him. “Yanus had to oversee an emergency repair on our biggest trawler, or he would have met you himself.” He made a small grimace, acknowledging the importance of the repairs, and then asked eagerly, “So what was the hatching like?”

Elgion walked slowly to keep pace with Alemi. “The hatching… it was incredible. A lot of things happened. I’ll have to inform Yanus…” He hesitated. Menolly had implored him not to tell anyone where she was, but it didn’t feel right to let her family go on thinking she was dead. “Alemi, listen. I found Menolly – ” Alemi gasped and nearly overbalanced, grabbing Elgion’s arm.

“What! Is she alright? Where is she?”

“She was at the Weyr. They rescued her from Threadfall, the same as me – in fact, I saw them bring her in but I didn’t recognize her from across the cavern. She had been living in that cave by the Dragon Stones.”

Alemi leaned on the wall and exhaled heavily. “I’m so glad she’s all right. I was worried about her… does that mean she was playing pipes that day? I thought her hand had been injured too badly.”

“It was scarred but she didn’t seem to be having any trouble with it. Listen, Alemi, she impressed fire lizards!”

“She did? Really?” Alemi’s eyes sparkled at the thought. “More than one, you said?”

“Oh, yes, she impressed a whole fair! Eight or nine of them, all chittering at her… I don’t know how she managed to feed them all – ”

“Nine!” Alemi broke in, aghast. “How in the world – Elgion, what’s going to happen to her now? Is she staying at Benden Weyr?”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you. Masterharper Robinton met her while he was there – he’s been trying to find whoever wrote those songs Petiron sent him. I told him it was Menolly, and he’s taking her to live at the Harper Hall!”

“The Harper Hall? Really? That’s wonderful! But how… what will she do? I know she loves music, but she can’t be a harper, can she?”

“I got the impression that Master Robinton wants to make her one. Don’t worry, Alemi, he has no intention of letting her talent go to waste. I heard those songs she wrote; he’ll take all she can write. Alemi, I really think I should tell your parents she is alive.”

Alemi’s face darkened, remembering how they had treated her, but relented. “I suppose you must. Tell Mavi first; she really was worried when Menolly disappeared. Yanus won’t appreciate being interrupted just for that.”

They made their way into the dining cavern, where the tables were being cleared. One of Alemi’s sisters came over, smiling at Elgion. “Good evening, Harper Elgion,” she said demurely.

“Sella,” Alemi said, “Where’s Mavi?”

“She’s in the kitchen. Do you need anything?”

“Would you ask her to come and see me?” Elgion answered her. “I have some good news for her.”

“Just a moment then, Harper,” and with another smile she turned and swept away. Elgion and Alemi began making their way toward the hearth. Alemi settled in one of the large chairs by the fire and rested his leg on a padded stool. Elgion seated himself on a bench as Mavi emerged from the kitchen cavern.

“What is it, Harper? Sella said you had news for me from the Weyr.” Mavi was obviously perplexed as to who at Benden Weyr would have a message for her.

Elgion took a deep breath. “Mavi, your daughter Menolly is alive.”

Mavi caught her breath and sank down onto the other bench, staring at him. “She is – but how…”

“She was living on her own, in a cave down by the Dragon Stones. She was caught out in Threadfall – ” Mavi gasped, and he hastened to reassure her. “She was rescued by a dragon. Just like I was. She’s been at Benden Weyr for nearly a sevenday.”

Mavi gave a sigh of relief, her voice catching. “I never knew what to do with that child… she was so unmanageable… but when I thought she – ” Her eyes filled with tears. “I am glad she’s all right. What’s to become of her now? She didn’t come back with you…” She glanced around the cavern to make sure of that.

“She’s to go to the Harper Hall. Master Robinton was glad to find the person who wrote such lovely tunes.” Mavi’s eyes widened at this news, but she said nothing. Elgion continued, “I must go tell Seaholder Yanus the news from the Hatching, and the news about Menolly. Would you accompany me?”

She shook her head. “He’ll take it better from you. He hated that she would defy him, but he’ll hold his temper in front of you.” She sighed. “I suppose it’s better that she not come back here… the Harper Hall!” She shook her head in disbelief. “I must get back to the kitchen. Would you like some klah before you go?”

Elgion shook his head. “I’d best not wait to tell him. He’s over in the docking cavern?”

“He just got back a few minutes ago. He’s in his office.”

“All right, then.” Elgion stood up and strode out of the dining cavern. He was more nervous than he liked to admit about this last confrontation; Yanus was still somewhat of a mystery. He was always polite to the Harper, but things were always done his way: the way they had always been done. He was not generally open to new ideas; he would have dismissed T’gellan’s announcement about the fire lizard eggs as nonsense had it not come from a dragonrider, and he was certainly not allowing any idle time to search for nests. More important, he had been quick to dismiss any worries about Menolly when she had gone missing. Elgion had been surprised at the Seaholder's lack of concern for his own daughter. Would he even react to the news that she was alive?

He came to a stop outside Yanus’ door, took a breath to compose himself, and knocked. “Enter!”

He stepped inside. Yanus was seated at a small table, tinkering with some kind of ship’s instrument. He looked up and while he did not quite smile, his expression lightened. “Harper! What news from the Weyr?”

Elgion seated himself and said gravely, “I have a great deal of news for you. I will tell you about the Hatching and the discussions afterward, but I have something else to tell you first.”

Yanus looked at him warily. “What is it?”

“Your daughter, Menolly, is alive.”

Yanus sat straight up. Several emotions flashed across his face, but his expression remained set. He said nothing.

“She was living in a cave out by the Dragon Stones. A Benden rider rescued her from Threadfall not long ago. She has been staying at Benden Weyr, but Masterharper Robinton is taking her to the Harper Hall.”

“The Harper Hall!” Yanus burst out, then managed to control himself. “The Masterharper?”

“Yes. Masterharper Robinton has been looking for the person who wrote those songs I found, but he was looking for a fosterling.” Elgion looked pointedly at Yanus. “He found out she was at the Weyr and took her back with him. He intends to make good use of her talent.”

“Talent – ” Yanus exploded.

“Yes, talent. Writing songs may not be useful in a seahold, but it is greatly desired by the Harper Hall.”

Yanus was staring at Elgion in disbelief, but made an obvious effort to calm himself. “Very well,” he said coldly. She is alive. Now, what other news have you? I have a boat to repair.”


End file.
